


Do Not Disturb, Lest You Lose Your Head

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Kivacest is best, M/M, more vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a good idea to interrupt Taiga when he's eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb, Lest You Lose Your Head

It was an unwritten rule among elite Fangire that the Fangire King, Nobori Taiga, was never to be disturbed whenever he was eating. The problem was that no one, save for Bishop, ever truly knew when Taiga was eating.

 

As a result, a lot of people had been losing their heads. 

 

“Taiga, really…” Kurenai Wataru murmured as he lay out on Taiga’s desk. “You should stop taking off people’s heads. You really don’t give them enough notice when you’re eating.”

 

“I don’t like to have my meals… or my lovemaking interrupted by rude people.” Taiga murmured as he gently massaged one of Wataru’s thighs. “Especially when I’m drinking blood as sweet and wonderful as yours.” He chuckled, managing to divest Wataru of his pants and allowed his gloved hand to run slowly up Wataru’s leg. “Now, just relax. This won’t hurt.” Another chuckle. “Much.”

 

Just as Taiga’s fangs came out and he was about to enjoy his usual meal of Wataru’s half-human/half-Fangire blood, someone opened the door to his office. The sudden noise made Wataru jump a bit and Taiga lifted his head up, annoyed that someone was about to interrupt his meal.

 

“King, I… oh!”

 

Taiga let out a low growl. “First of all, you should knock before entering my office.” He muttered. “Secondly, how would you like to lose your head? I am trying to have a meal. You know that I don’t like to be bothered when I’m eating.”

 

This is when the Fangire in question did something that could only be called incredibly stupid. “Well, King, you’re not eating right now… So I thought…”

 

Taiga’s markings appeared, darkening in color and he shouted something unintelligible. The Fangire was knocked back as Taiga seemed to unleash a pit of snakes on the floor, which grabbed at the Fangire and pulled it down into the pit of darkness, screaming the entire way down. Satisfied that he would no longer be bothered, Taiga locked the door to his office.

 

“Maybe, Nii-san, you should get a sign for the door.” Wataru suggested.

 

“I’m seriously considering that.” Taiga sighed as he came back to his desk, sitting down in his chair and kissing Wataru’s lips. “That, or I could just ravish you at home….” A lazy smile and then, Taiga bent his head down and bit into Wataru’s thigh.

 

The rush of blood was euphoric and as always, the first taste of Wataru’s rich blood was the sweetest. He drank slowly, savoring each drop, monitoring Wataru’s blood pressure. Wataru was always relaxed when they did this, but Taiga had to be careful. He didn’t want to drink his love dry.

 

Just then there was another knock at the door. Now, Taiga was really annoyed. He lifted his head from Wataru’s thigh, blood dripping down his chin as he growled. “Oh what the hell is it now?!”

 

“Never mind, King.” Bishop’s voice was calm and smooth from behind the door. “I’ll leave you to your meal.”

 

“I see you have Bishop trained.” Wataru actually laughed a little bit and Taiga couldn’t resist stealing a kiss from those sinful lips. 

 

“He knows better.” Taiga murmured. “Now… where were we?”


End file.
